Cupid Dutchy
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Dutchy notice some thing wrong with Mike and Kate and decided to to find out what is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Cupid Dutchy**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS: Crime of passion**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

 **SUMMARY: Dutchy notice some thing wrong with Mike and Kate and decided to to find out what is wrong.**

 **ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

 **SONGS:**

 **Kate was called in to Maxine White office. Kate didn't know why Maxine wanted to see her. So when she arrived and was in Maxine office.**

" **did you know that Mike went to see fleet command this morning?" Maxine asked.**

" **No ma'am"**

" **you didn't, your sure?"**

" **I knew he was plaing on going but I didn't know he went" Maxine nodded**

" **Ok, thanks for coming in" she said with a smirk**

" **Is that all" Kate said confursed**

" **Yes" Kate then stood up**

" **Oh one more thing Kate I know what going on between you and Mike"**

" **Excuce me... what ever you think Commander flynn and i have done nothing wrong"**

" **Know you both I believe you. If that rummor got out it will distory Mike carrer... and yours" Kate look at Maxine in shock**

" **mike threaten to resign if the navy dosn't review his posting did you know that?" Kate shook her head**

" **no" then Maxine stood up and walk around her desk say**

" **We both know that the navy is Mike life don't we Kate. Better than he dose... thank about that lieutant... thats all" Maxine said with a little smirk as she return to her desk while Kate walk out of her office and headed back to Hammersley. When she did she had a lot to think about.**

 **After what happen to dutchy and the arrest of the two women. Dutchty was walking back to his cabin to get change when he saw Kate, he could see she was up set as she walk into her cabin and close the door behind her. Dutchty thought some thing was wrong. So he walk to her cabin and knock on the door and waited.**

 **When it open "dutchy" Kate said as she wipe her eyes**

" **Is every thing ok" he asked**

" **Yes...no" she turn around and walk over to her bed and sat down.**

 **Dutchy walk in and close the door behind him "want to talk about it" he sat down in the chair**

" **It compercated"**

" **what not... have you and Mike have a lovers tiff"**

" **what" Kate said in shock**

" **you know lovrers tiff"**

" **no... I broke up with him"**

" **so no taihti"**

" **I've got to cancel that"**

" **Why brake up, I thought every thing was going great between you to"**

" **i..."**

" **Talk to me"**

" **Mike staying on here for another 12 months"**

" **what" Dutchy said in shock**

" **i thought it was few weeks till another CO is found"**

" **Same here but fleet command said other wise"**

" **Did he tell you this?"**

" **no... commander white did. Mike didn't know till I told him. That was yesterday" Dutchy thought about it**

" **Is that why you braking up with him?"**

" **No... I..." Kate took a deep breath**

" **Mike told me that he will fix every thing"**

" **did he fix it"**

" **He went to fleet command this morning and threaten to resign if they don't review his posting"**

" **Shore posting"**

" **i don't know"**

" **did he tell you this"**

" **no" she look down at her hands**

" **commander white told you" Kate nodded**

" **yes" she look up at him**

" **what else did she tell you"**

" **That the navy is his life and if rummor get out about us it will ruin his carrer... and mine" the tears started to fall**

" **you should talk to him Kate, you should tell him every thing"**

" **No... I know he loves his job"**

" **And he loves you. From what you told me, he willing to do any thing so you both can be together"**

" **I don't know any more"**

" **Hey do some thing for me"**

" **what that"**

" **don't cancel the tickets"**

" **what"**

" **please give me twenty four hours"**

" **no"**

" **Ok two hours, please"**

" **ok but why" dutchty stood up smile**

" **Cuipid Dutchy going to fix every thing" Kate chuckled as he turn and walk to the door**

" **cupid Dutchy, trying to picture you wearing.."**

" **Hey, please nothing like that" He open the door and walk out and turn to Kate**

" **Remember two hours"**

" **ok cupid" Dutchy close the door then went looking for Mike.**

 **He was on the out side of the bridge "sir" Mike turn to Dutchy**

" **dutchy" he could see that Mike been crying. He step ford till he was next to him**

" **i saw the X and talk to her. She told me what happen"**

" **so you came to see if i'm ok, well as you can see i'm not"**

" **sir... Mike. Kate told me every thing"**

" **what do you mean every thing"**

" **you being here for another twelve months, going to fleet command"**

" **what" mike said in shock**

" **how did Kate know I went to fleet command, I just saw them this morning"**

" **commander white told Kate"**

" **Maxine"**

" **Yes sir. She told Kate that you threaten to resign"**

" **what" Mike was in total shock**

" **Resign. No way, I told them that they got a month to find another captain by then cause i'm returning back to my shore posting as I was told few months ago. I told them it been months and I wanted off here. I gave them a month to find a captian"**

" **do they know about you and Kate"**

" **they did ask and I told them every thing. They did give me a telling off. But I told them that they are the ones who holding things back, first it was only for a few weeks and months later i'm still on here. Lucky they under stand when I told them that I wanted to settle down and get married and have a family. And after what happen in the past few years and what happen to me four years ago and last year. Next time I might make it back." Mike look over the whalf and city then he turn to Dutchy**

" **what else did Maxine tell Kate"**

" **More like black mail from what Kate told me"**

" **black mail" mike turn to Dutchy in shock**

" **Yes. Commander white knows about your relashionship between you and Kate. She told Kate 'that the navy is his life and it rummor gets out about the two of you it will end Mike carrer and your' Commander white words." mike thought about it as he turn to look over the city once again.**

 **Then he turn to Dutchy few minutes later "thanks for telling me, I had no idea that maxine would put Kate in a diffcult perssion like that choicing between the navy and me"**

" **what are you going to do"**

" **Make a phone call and see Maxine"**

" **and Kate"**

" **i'll talk to her tomorrow"**

" **sir what are you plaining on doing"**

" **sort this mess out" then he walk to the door**

" **sir" he turn to Dutchy who walk over to him**

" **just one question, Tahiti. What where your plans there besides romanic dinners, diving, sight seeing" Mike look to see who on the bridge then turn to dutchy**

" **i was planing on purposing to her" Dutchy grin then put his hand on Mike shoulder**

" **Let me Help sir...cuipid Dutchy" mike raise his eye brows**

" **cupid Dutchy" then smile**

" **Yes i'm going to make sure you and Kate get back together and go on that trip" mike laugh while shaking his head**

" **good luck" they walk onto the bridge while talking about other things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story isn't beta read. Thank you for non member reviews.**

 **CH 2**

 **Mike went to get change into his whites then head to NAVCOM while Dutchy went to see Kate who was still in her cabin. She was already change into her civvies when he stood in the door way.**

" **Hey" she turn around**

" **dutchy"**

" **i spoke to Mike"**

" **And what did he say"**

" **He getting every thing sorted out. So don't cancel your holiday"**

" **dutchy we not"**

" **Please...cupid Dutchy saying don't cancel if you do it would be the biggest mistake you would ever make"**

" **what are you talking about" Kate wondering what he was talking about.**

" **Trust me Kate it would be worth it" He said grinning then turn and walk down to his cabin. Kate wondering what Dutchy meant. She sorted out her sea bag then left to go home since the crew got the night off.**

 **When Mike walk into NAVCOM he didn't see Maxine in her office or ball pen so he walk around and into his office where he close the door and sat down turning his laptop on and picking the phone up to make a call**

" **Rear admiral Johnson it's commander Flynn from NAVCON Cairns... Sir commander Flynn... can we talk sir... video chat... yes sir i'm in my office here at NAVCOM... yes it is about that sir... yes sir" then he hung up. He type away then a face appeared on his** **monitor**

" **commander Flynn you know that i'm very busy"**

" **i know that sir I want to get things straiten out sir"**

" **Straiten out"**

" **Yes sir" mike and the rear admiral talk for five minutes.**

 **When finish talking, they both hung up. Mike shut down his lap top then stood up and walk out of his office. He didn't see Maxine any where so he headed back to Hammersley to talk to Kate. When he notice she was gone for the night he went and got change then headed to her place.**

 **On the way he stop to get her, her favorite chocolates and pick up some take away dinner and bottle of wine. When he arrived at her place, he walk up to her front door and knock onto it. He could see her walking to the door and opening it**

" **sir" Kate said in shock when she saw who was at her door.**

" **Kate we need to talk" Kate in hale then look down at the bags then back up to him**

" **I brought some take away. We could talk over dinner" Kate thought about what Dutchy said and decided to listen to her heart.**

" **Ok" She let him in and they walk down and into the kitchen where Kate was just about ready to start cooking dinner her self.**

" **what did you want to talk to me about"**

" **Every thing Kate, Dutchy told me what he told you"**

" **i know he told me not to cancel our holiday, if I do it would be the biggest mistake I would ever make and for me to trust him" Mike thought about it as he open the wine while Kate got plates and wine glasses out of her cupboard and put them on the bench next to the food**

" **He right, do you know what he called him self"**

" **cupid Dutchy" Kate said smiling.**

" **Yeah, crazy aye" mike said grinning**

" **True" they sorted out the food.**

 **Kate smile when she saw that Mike brought her, her favorite chocolates ice cream and chocolates. She put the ice cream into the freezer then took the plates wine glasses, bottle, knives and forks over to the table and sat down. They talk about what happen Mike going to fleet command, about what he told them. Kate told Mike about what Maxine said. He told her about second chat to rear admiral Jackson about what happen.**

" **So you didn't threaten to resign" Kate said**

" **No Rear Admiral Johnson knows that. I told him what Maxine said to you and you told Dutchy who told me about what Maxine said, the black mail. He not happy with what Maxine said and done in the past couple of days"**

" **so what going to happen now"**

" **Rear admiral got a meeting tomorrow with the chief of the navy, he going to bring it up about what happen in the past couple of days"**

" **so we wait"**

" **yes" mike put his hand into Kate**

" **no matter what happens Kate, I love you don't you for get that"**

" **I know, I love you to"**

" **We can make it work" Mike said**

" **I hope so Mike"**

" **So are we together" Kate smile**

" **Yes" Mike smile back. They talk about other things while enjoying dinner and desert. Later that night they ended up in Kate bed making passionate love before sleeping in each other arms.**

 **The next morning after early breakfast. Mike went home to have a shower and get his sea bag while Kate headed to Hammersley to do her normal jobs before Mike shows up. When Kate walk out of her cabin Dutchy was at her door**

" **Ops sorry Dutchy, is every one here"**

" **Yes X...how did it go last night" Kate smile at him**

" **Every thing sorted for now. Mike spoke to rear admiral Johnson last night."**

" **Chief of the navy... and"**

" **that all I can tell you, orders are orders"**

" **so you and Mike" Kate smile as she walk away.**

 **Dutchy click on to what might of happen last night. Plus from what Kate said, he please that they talk. Hour later the last of the boxes where on board when Mike arrived in a navy car. After getting his brief case and sea bag he walk over to the gang way where Kate is.**

" **Morning sir"**

" **X is every thing on board"**

" **Yes sir, we will be leaving on time"**

" **That's good" they walk on to Hammersley talking about other navy stuff since the crew is near by. Half an hour later Hammersley left to finish it patrol. Couple of hours later Kate was getting a brew when Mike walk into the galley**

" **Yes please X" Kate smile as she made him a drink.**

" **How did it go with knocker" Mike smile.**

" **Just the normal navy stuff"**

" **and the other...stuff" she pass him his mug**

" **nothing"**

" **Nothing" Kate said as she sip her drink**

" **Nothing" then bird walk into the galley**

" **ops sorry sir, X"**

" **Bird" Kate said**

" **Ah, i'm getting lunch sorted"**

" **We will leave you to it" Mike said**

" **Yes sir...X are you ok" Kate turn to bird**

" **Yes why"**

" **you look happy, glowing even. You must have had a good night sleep after what happen in the past week" Bird notice the look between Mike and Kate who was starting to blush**

" **Yes thank you I did have a good night sleep bird" then Kate turn and walk to the door and open it and step into the corridor with Mike behind her when they heard**

" **I'm please you two work things out" they stop and turn to bird**

" **bird" mike said in not happy tone. Bird turn to Mike and Kate then step ford**

" **I am and I know the navy rules and i'm happy for you both. I hope the navy will find a new captain soon, no a fence to you sir. You did tell the crew it only for few weeks and it been months"**

" **she right" Kate said**

" **Who else knows" mike asked**

" **the whole crew, you know what a ship like this is like sir and you both got my surport, so long as you keep doing what your doing i'll be happy with that"**

" **thanks bird you know we are braking the rules"**

" **I haven't seen you brake the rules sir"**

" **She right" Kate said**

 **They they heard some of the crew so bird turn around and return back to what she was doing while Mike and Kate went to Mike cabin to talk for couple of minutes before they were called to the bridge.**

 **Later that afternoon Mike was called to the com cen. When he knock on the door RO open it "it fleet command, it video conference. It already set up"**

" **thanks Ro, you can leave"**

" **Yes sir" RO press couple of keys then walk out of the room. Mike sat down soon at rear admiral face appeared**

" **sir"**

" **commander, i've spoken to admiral Adams about your situation and what commander white from NAVCOM in Cairns has said to lieutenant McGregor. With both of your reports about what happen and reports from commander White about the talk to lieutenant McGregor. Cause of what happen there going to be a investigation about this. commander white has been removed from NAVCOM cairns command ineffective emedely cause of the investigation" mike was shock when what he being told.**

" **Lieutenant McGregor and my self sir"**

" **We sending some one to observe you and the crew. There will be a helicopter showing up in half an hour i've had the cordernits sent to you. And commander, not a word to your XO or crew under stand"**

" **Yes sir, I'll let the crew know that the officer is here to observe us to see how well we work cause of our high record" Rear admiral thought about it and knew Mike was right with Hammersley record**

" **that is a good idea commander. I under stand your on patrol for two weeks"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Very well"**

" **Sir who is the officer?"**

" **Lieutenant commander Jack Walker"**

" **I've heard of him but never met him sir"**

" **What do you know about him?"**

" **He a honorest and fair man it bit like lieutenant Mcgregor and me roll into one sir"**

" **that he is commander. See you in two weeks fair winds" then the link was cut.**

 **Mike check the e-mail and saw the e-mail he open it and print out the e-mail. Once done he stood up and walk out side to see RO standing there**

" **thanks RO"**

" **Is every thing ok sir"**

" **Yes it is" mike walk up to the bridge and past the letter to Kate**

" **We got to go to these concordant X." Kate look at the letter then to Mike**

" **sir"**

" **We having an extra guest on board"**

" **Who" Mike pick up the** **microphone**

" **Now here this captain speaking, we rondeview with helicopter in about twenty minutes. A lieutenant commander from fleet command is going to be riding with us cause fleet command want to know how well we work together as a team since we got the highest record and lieutenant commander is here to observe our work. That is all" then he put the microphone back in it spot.**

" **that not like fleet command to send some one out to see how well we do sir" Charge said**

" **Orders are orders charge so we carry on like we always do"**

" **Yes sir"**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter isn't beta read. Beta readers are hard to find**

 **CH 3**

 **when it was time and Hammersley stop at the location the helicopter showed up few minutes later. The lieutenant commander was wrench down onto the boat deck with his sea bag and another bags. Once on the deck and out of the harness the helicopter flew back the way he came just as the engine started up**

" **Lieutenant commander Walker i'm lieutenant McGregor, welcome aboard Hammersley sir" they saluted each other**

" **Lieutenant, where is commander Flynn"**

" **He on the bridge dealing with a may day. If you care to follow me i'll show you to your cabin sir" He pick his bags up and follow Kate to one of the hatches.**

" **Have you been on a patrol boat sir" Kate asked**

" **no first time" They walking towards the cabins when they heard**

" **XO to the bridge at the rush, XO to the bridge at the rush" Just as bird showed up**

" **bird can you show lieutenant commander Walker to the senior sailors cabins, he having one next to Dutchy and swain"**

" **Yes ma'am"**

" **thanks, excuse me sir" then Kate walk quickly to the bridge.**

" **I'm bird... seamen bird sir welcome aboard Hammersley" they saluted each other**

" **thank you bird"**

" **This way sir, i'll show you, your cabin" they walk down to the cabins where bird open a door**

" **Here you go sir. Have you been on a patrol boat before sir?"**

" **No, first time" he put his bags on the bunk bed then turn to bird**

" **I could give you a tour sir so you would know where to go"**

" **thank you bird" then he walk out of his cabin**

" **How long have you been on Hammersley for?" He asked as they walk along the corridors**

" **Just over a year, i've done my gap year on here"**

" **Are you enjoying it"**

" **Yes sir, it not what i've expected but I am learning a lot from the crew. They been realy great"**

" **What about the captain and XO"**

" **they been amazing since I started. The X she put me under her wing and help me out a lot and show me every thing and gave me pointers when it came to radar and what say including how to use the EDO"**

" **and commander Flynn"**

" **He been great he and X could see that I was nervous when I first started on here. They help me relax and gave me a pep talk which help"**

" **the crew" Bird rolled her eyes and smile**

" **the crew is great, they been helpful, showing me the ropes and when there was any boarding dutchy, he the boatswain on here. He protect me the best way he can"**

 **Bird show the lieutenant commander around as well telling him about each of the crew members. When they bump into some of them bird did the interductions. When they walk up onto the bridge bird introduce the lieutenant commander to the ones who on the bridge.**

" **Lieutant commander, sorry I wasn't on the boat deck when you arrived" they saluted each other then shook hands**

" **your XO has explain"**

" **She told me, if you will excuse me I got a may day to attend to"**

" **I under stand" Mike turn to talk to kate while the lieutenant commander watch what was happening on the bridge.**

 **Over the next two weeks the lieutenant commander watch what was happening not only with the crew but with Mike and Kate. When Hammersley was heading back to Cairns, the crew was on the bridge when charge walk up the steps with brew in hand**

" **Sir when are we due in port tomorrow" Charge asked**

" **If all goes well fifteen hundred tomorrow"**

" **Have you got a hot date charge" two dads asked while grinning**

" **Yeah I have and her name is Jessica" then bird walk up on the bridge.**

" **what you and bird, no way" two dads said laughing**

" **Charge you know the navy rules" Mike said**

" **Yes sir and no it not bird, Jessica Thorpe my daughter, we having dinner tomorrow night. And two dads get you mind out of the gutter" charge said shaking his head.**

" **Charge we know what two dads is like" bird said**

" **Yeah he likes to put his foot in his mouth"**

" **Very funny" Two dads said**

" **Well hopefully nothing..."**

" **sir don't you say it" kate said butting in while looking at him**

" **x" mike said looking at her**

" **don't you dear say it"**

" **what hopefully nothing happen but we know" Kate put her hand over his mouth. The lieutenant commander was shock with was he was seeing then look around to see the crew grinning.**

 **Mike pull Kate hand away "X, don't do that again"**

" **Well... sir don't say it"**

" **any thing could happen" then the crew groan**

" **sir you shouldn't of said that, you know that" RO said**

" **Why is that" Lieutenant commander asked. They look at him**

" **when ever captain says well hopefully nothing happen but any thing could happen, when he says that some thing dose happen" Dutchy said grinning**

" **It true sir" Two dads said**

" **It happen before"**

" **Eight times" Kate said**

" **eight times" Walker said**

" **Yes sir" Kate said**

" **when we don't know when it happen, when it dose, it dose" Swain said.**

 **Later that night Mike and Kate was having dinner when the lieutenant commander join them. "commander, lieutenant"**

" **sir" Kate said.**

" **Carry on talking what ever it is you where talking about"**

" **It was about rosters sir"**

" **Ok" Mike and Kate talk to the lieutenant for the next fifteen minutes.**

 **Then they got up and talk there plate and glasses into the galley just as Bird was finish cleaning up "Great dinner bird"**

" **thank you X" then they heard a noise and the ship started shaking. Mike and Kate turn and ran out of the galley**

" **That not good" the lieutenant commander said**

" **No sir it not" Bird said**

 **then lieutenant commander went to the bridge to find out what was going on. When he open the door to go up the stairs to the bridge charge was there**

" **sorry sir" Charge said as he run past Walker. Walker walk up to the bridge to find out what was going on "What going on" he asked**

" **We not sure yet sir" Kate said**

" **Sir it dutchy, it a ghost net" was heard over the radio**

" **I'm on my way down" Mike said**

 **then he and Kate walk down the stairs, so Walker follow them till they where on the back of the boat where most of the crew is. When they saw how big it thanks to the flood lights on the back of the ship and the torches, they where shock**

" **Dutchy you and two dad get your wet suites on. See if you can untangle the net from the props"**

" **Sir we better anchor here for the night we going no where" Kate said when she was shining her touch on the sea.**

" **Why is that X" Kate turn to Mike**

" **sharks sir, I just saw two of them"**

" **sir" Two dads said point out not far from the ship with his torch. They all turn to see a shark fin before it disappeared under the sea.**

" **Swain release the anchor we going no where tonight" Mike said over the radio**

" **Yes sir releasing the anchor" Swain said then they all heard the anchor being release.**

" **so much of us returning back to port by tomorrow sir" Kate said to Mike.**

" **I'll go and inform NAVCOM of our situation"**

" **and charge sir" Kate said**

" **Yes and charge"**

" **We anchored here aren't we sir" charge said when he showed up**

" **sorry charge, what the situation with the engines"**

" **there is some damage which can be fix, glad I stop the engines when I did, if not we would of needed a tow in sir"**

" **I under stand"**

" **Ghost net sir"**

" **yes, i'm sending divers down in the morning"**

" **Ok sir" They all talk for another minute before they all return back to what they where all doing.**

 **The next morning two dads and dutchy dived under the ship to cut the net away from the props while one of the crew attach beacons on the net to warn other ships till a frigate could pick it up since it was to big to be put onto Hammersley. The crew on board was watching what was happening till both men surface close to the HRIB.**

" **Ok pull the net back" dutchy said soon as he and two dads was in the HRIB. They pulled the net backwards away from Hammersley. Once it was meters away, Mike gave Kate the order over the radio since she and swain was on the bridge.**

 **The Anchor was raised then Kate started the engines and gave swain instructions. Soon Hammersley was moving away from the net with the HRIB close by till they where far away enough then HRIB return back to it spot then Hammersly headed back to Cairns.**

 **It wasn't till the next morning when Hammersley dock since they attended to three may days. Once dock, every one finish up doing there jobs before leaving for some shore leave even through it for twenty four hours and not Fourth eight hours.**

 **Lieutenant** **commander Walker walk to the back of the boat just as navy car showed up. He saw Mike and Kate talking to the crew and saw a young women on the wharf waiting for some one. He heard Mike saying to the crew**

" **Enjoy your twenty four hour shore leave guys"**

" **Yes sir, coming to the pub tonight sir, X" Two dads asked. Mike and Kate look at each other then to the group**

" **We will be there" the crew cheered.**

" **Jessica" Charge said in shock when he saw who was on the wharf.**

" **sir" he gave Mike and Kate a smile before walking onto the gangway saluting as he walk till he was on the whalf then giving his daughter a hug then she said some thing to him, then he reply back which made her laugh then turn to Mike and Kate giving them a wave which they did in return before walking away while talking.**

" **You talk to Jessica" Kate said just as the crew was walking off Hammersley.**

" **Yes after charge called her. She under stands and I told her when we will be in port if she still want to see charge before she leaves"**

" **good idea. I'll see you tonight at the pub" Kate said**

" **I'll be there" they saluted each other then Kate pick her bag up then walk off Hammersley.**

" **commander" Mike turn to walker**

" **Lieutenant commander, I hope two weeks with us was enough to know what we do. If you need more time aboard, we leaving at zero nine hundred in the morning"**

" **It will be up to fleet command commander. But i'll tell you this. It a shame that all crew aren't like yours. You got one hell of a crew. From what i've seen and observe, no wounder your got the best crew in the navy" Mike smile**

" **Yes I have they are a good bunch."**

" **Yes they are, what ever happens, good luck commander"**

" **You to lieutenant commander" they saluted each other before Walker walk off Hammersley and got into the waiting car and headed to NAVCOM.**

 **Mike return to his cabin to change then headed home then to Kate place where she was waiting for him. When he walk in side after she open the door for him then closed it. They where in each other arms.**

" **Shower" Kate said.**

 **Then they walk up and into her bathroom and into the shower after removing there clothes. They enjoyed the long hot shower as well making love while in there. Then afterwards they where in Kate bed making love again before falling asleep in each other arms since they where up early that morning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

 **Two hours later Mike cell phone rang which woke them both up. Mike pick his up to see who it is. Kate saw it was from NAVCOM so he answered it**

" **Mike Flynn... yes... alright i'll be there in half an hour" then he hung up and turn to Kate who was looking at him.**

" **We been crash sail"**

" **Crash sail, why us, Bengio and Kingston are in port"**

" **Madline Cruse"**

" **I should of guest, I wounder what she wants this time"**

" **Who know, navy got no sence of timing"**

" **True" they both kiss then Kate cell phone rings knowing it the crash sail message.**

" **We better get up" Mike said as they tough each other noises then kiss**

" **We better" they got up and dress.**

" **See you on Hammersley" Kate said as she gave him a kiss before he left**

" **See you there Kate" then he walk out of her bedroom. Kate sorted out her sea bag and made her bed before leaving for NAVCOM here she park her car under ground then walk to Hammersley where she saw some of the not happy crew there.**

" **X what going on we just return few hours ago" Two dads asked**

" **Commander Flynn will tell us when he gets here" Kate said.**

 **Fifteen minutes later boxes showed up so the crew started moving boxes on board when they saw lieutant commander walker walking towards them with his two bags.**

" **Sir" Kate said**

" **Lieutant, not much for shore leave"**

" **No it not sir and crew going to be cranky for a while"**

" **i can see that, any ideas why Hammersley and not one of the other two patrol boats"**

" **Here your answer sir since the army is here then Madline cruse can't be far away"**

" **Who"**

" **She an ASIO agent. She not popular with the crew. You will see why sir, excuce me" Kate walk off Hammersley**

" **Kate it great to see you again"**

" **jim, how are you"**

" **Better seeing you" He said smiling**

" **thanks, you know the way to the astre"**

" **sure do, talk later" then he turn to his men to see them walking onto Hammersley then he follow them saying hi to the crew along the way.**

" **Who was that" Walker asked Kate.**

" **Captain Jim Roff, crew know him and his team. We took them to Samaru island couple years back"**

" **He seams to like you" Kate smile at Walker**

" **We use to date for few weeks"**

" **It looks like he still likes you"**

" **I know sir" Then navy car showed up and they saw Mike getting out just as Dutchty walk over to them**

" **boss dosn't look happy X"**

" **i know, I wounder if Ms cruse has some thing to do with it" Kate said**

" **Who else would make him look like that"**

" **Your right there Dutchy" Mike walk over to them. He look at Kate then turn and walk onto Hammersley.**

" **sir, Dutchy" then she follow Mike on board. Walker turn to dutchy**

" **Are they always like that"**

" **what that sir just look and no words"**

" **Yeah"**

" **Yes sir, exspeacily the look he gave the X, she knows what to say to him. They got strange connection those two have that is why they work as a great team"**

" **Who that" When he notice a women in cilvillian clothing and carrying two bags walking towards them with hard look.**

" **Madline cruse, we call her the spook"**

" **Why that"**

" **you will find out soon enough sir...Madline so you the one who behind the crash sail"**

" **That is none of your concern Dutchy, where commander Flynn"**

" **In his cabin trying to cool down, you must of really piss him off this time"**

" **Dutchy that enough" Walker said. Dutchy turn to lieutant commander**

" **I'm being honest, you saw the look on commander flynn face when he got here. We better get on board we due to set sail soon, sir" then he turn and walk onto Hammersley**

" **Ms Cruse i'm lieutant commander Walker" he put his hand out. She look at him then turn and walk onto Hammersley**

" **Charming" he muttered then walk on board to see Dutchty there.**

" **Charming isn't she sir" dutchy said before he walk towards one of the hatches.**

 **When Mike walk into his cabin, Kate follow him in there closing the door behind her as she watch the wat he put his bags on the bed then he turn to Kate.**

" **Madline Cruse starting to piss me off Kate"**

" **what happen"**

" **the tempery commander gave her what ever she wanted"**

" **Hammersley"**

" **Yes, I told him that we only return few hours ago and he could of sent bendigo or kingstion. Madline was ther flashing papers around like she own the whole of NAVCOM."**

" **where dose she want us to go"**

" **need to know crap, i'm sick of it" Kate step ford**

" **i under stand Mike look why don't you get change and grab a brew, i'll take hammersley out"**

" **thanks Kate" he gives her a quick kiss before she walk out of his cabin and up to the bridge to see lieutant commander Walker there.**

 **She walk over and pick up the micophone and started giving out orders then she pick up a radio and walk out side where she gave the normal orders. Walker watch what Kate is doing then they headed out to sea and headed north.**

 **When Mike walk up onto the bridge he walk over to where Kate is handing her a traveling mug "thanks, care to tell us what going on"**

" **I have no idea"**

" **need to know crap again sir" Dutchy said**

" **yes" They talk for a few minutes when Madline walk up onto the bridge.**

" **commander Flynn a word with you and lieutant McGregor in the ships office now" then she turn around and walk down the steps.**

" **i wounder what stick up her ass"**

" **Two dads" mike said in command tone**

" **sorry sir"**

" **Swain you have the ship" Mike said then he and Kate walk down the steps.**

" **your right two dads" Dutchy said**

" **I hope it not one of her wild goose chases" charge said**

" **Care to exsplain to me what that is all about" Walker said. They turn to him for getting that he was on the bridge. They look at each other then to the lieutant commander**

" **honersty sir, we don't like or trust Ms Cruse" Two dads said which got Walker interested**

" **What do you mean you don't trust her"**

" **We notice things, little things"**

" **Like what"**

" **For starts she knew about the bombing a week before it happen" charge said**

" **And knew that Hammersley was going to be there for a few days. She didn't contact NAVCOM to give them a heads up and to warn us" RO said**

" **We almost lost two dads, he was in the building when it blew up" Swain said**

" **When Ms cruse showed up hours after the exspolion she started giving out orders, we were all tired after being up all night helping the wounded" RO said They share a number of things that they all notice.**

" **Dose commander Flynn and lieutant McGregor know about this"**

" **Yes we all talk about it after Ms Cruse is gone." Dutchy said.**

 **When Mike and Kate return, the crew could tell that they both not happy. Mike sat in his seat while Kate walk over to the radar and did some typing then she gave Swain a course change.**

" **Sir, X every thing ok" Dutchy asked them Kate turn to them all**

" **We going to drop Ms Cruse and the SAS on an island and we will be doing our patrol" Kate said then turn around and look a head. Dutchy walk over to the lieutant commander and said quiety**

" **when they are quiet like that, it not good sign"**

" **Meaning"**

" **Need to know crap commander Flynn hates knowing what going on in the last minute. It happen four years ago with the feds. They work together in the end after the feds finally told him what was going on. In the end they stop boat load of toxin water from going over the line and into terroist hands" then he turn around and walk off the bridge.**

 **The next morning Madline and the SAS was drop off on a beach, then the HRIB return. Once return they went to do there patrol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

 **Three days later they return back to the island since a emergency becon went off which alerted NAVCOM whom contacted Hammersley since they where the closest.**

 **When they arrived on the island both thunder and lightening was on the beach when they heard gun fire. Mike was on the shore team leaving Kate in charge of Hammersley. The team that was Dutchy, two dads, Charge, Rhino, JJ and Swain went a shore to where the gun fire is. Mike keep in contact with Kate the whole time. When they found the SAS two of the men was wounded**

" **jim where Madine?" mike asked since Jim was wounded**

" **they got her, they knew, they knew we where coming" one of the men said**

" **Madline"**

" **They took her two days ago, we manage to escape" another one said then there was gun fire which miss them**

" **Let's get to the beach" Mike said.**

 **They all manage to make it to the beach and got into the two HRIB's and headed back to Hammersley. Once back on board, they headed back to Cairns with the wounded who Swain and bird are looking after. When Mike walk back up to the bridge, Kate turn to him**

" **How are they sir"**

" **Swain and bird doing the best they can"**

" **We will be back in Cairns in the morning"**

" **so long.."**

" **sir please don't say it" Kate said looking at him**

" **Ok I won't this time" the crew grin.**

 **Couple hours later Walker walk out of the toilets when the com cen door open "sorry sir"**

" **RO" he turn to walk away**

" **Ah sir a word please" Walker stop and turn to RO then step ford**

" **About what"**

" **In here sir" RO turn and walk back into the room. Walker walk in and close the door behind him**

" **OK what is it that you want to talk to me about"**

" **I've notice you been taking an interest in Ms cruse"**

" **Leader I am a married man"**

" **I know that sir. It the questions you been asking about her. Sir I got to warn you, be careful she is a spook. She know every thing about the crew and I don't mean just professional, I mean personal"**

" **sit down RO and tell me what you know" RO sat down in his seat. He told Walker about the e-mails and how she knew about the crew.**

" **Perhaps she been cautious"**

" **It not that sir. I mean she knew about swain wife three miscarriages, Chloe, there daughter, Even trying to get pregnant. She knows all about it. She knew about my father being a drunk, his death how he died."**

" **what about the commander and lieutenant"**

" **Every thing even when he was the instructor and she was the student. She had every one and there families check out. It ok to have crew check out but there personal side it wrong"**

" **Perhaps she got her reasons"**

" **I know that sir but we have had other agents on here and they done back round check on the crew but they never check the family out and there history. Look at swain for example. She brought it up when swain question her about some thing. Swain is an ex cop and what she said to him sent alarm bells off and he told the captain and the X about what happen. Commander Flynn talk to her about what she said to swain and her checking out there families. That is over board sir" He thought about it and is concern about if the crew finds out the real reason why he there.**

" **thanks for telling me this RO"**

" **Yes sir, there some thing else, and E-mil came through, she ask for a back round check on you sir" Walker was shock**

" **Have you read it"**

" **no sir"**

" **Delete it"**

" **But sir"**

" **Delete it. And let command Flynn know about this"**

" **Yes sir" RO use the computer and delete the e-mail. He went to the trash bin and delete it there also. Once done he shut down the computer.**

" **Let commander Flynn know about this and let him know that i'm calling NAVCOM about it"**

" **Yes sir" RO stood up and walk out of comcen while Walker pick up the phone and made a call**

" **commander O'Connor please it lieutenant commander Walker... john, it's Jack, we got a problem... Ms Cruse, she ask for a back round check on me... from what leader Dixson told me about Ms Cruse, she done not only professional but personal as well... My concern is that she finds out the real reason why i'm here... I know... you heard... yeah tomorrow... Ok John, talk to you then" then he hung up.**

 **He walk out of the comcern and went to talk to Mike who was in his cabin talking to RO when he knock on the door and Mike open it "Walker, come in" He walk in and Mike close the door.**

" **RO just told me about what Madeline done"**

" **I've spoken to commander O'Connors at NAVCOM about this, he not impress and going to find out why Ms Cruise wants back round check on me"**

" **Ok Thanks for telling me this. RO you can return back to work"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **and remember not a word"**

" **Yes sir" then he walk out of of mike cabin. Soon as the door is close Mike turn to Walker**

" **what did John say"**

" **He is concern about the back round check and the real reason why i'm here. If Ms Cruse is on here and RO past the information on to her. It will and can lead to big problems"**

" **i agree, thanks for telling me"**

" **Yes sir" Mike open the door and they both walk out talking about other things.**

 **When they return back to Cairns it was late in the afternoon so the crew got night off shore leave. Mike and Walker went to NAVCOM to see the temporary commander about Ms Cruise and the back round checks on Walker and crew members families. They where there for over an hour before Mike left to return to Hammersley then he went to join the crew at the pub for dinner and drinks.**

 **The next morning Hammersley left port to carry on with it patrol with Walker on board. They spent the next two weeks doing training exercises, may day calls and FFV's. On the way back to Cairn RO pick up a may day.**

" **X we got a may day"**

" **on speaker" then every one heard**

" **May day, may day, may day, this is lucky charm" Kate walk over to where RO is when no one answered Kate pick up the** **microphone**

" **Lucky charm this is the Australian warship Hammersley what is the state of your may day" Kate said**

" **Hammersley my crew spotted black smoke coming from an island three kilometers away. There no way we can make it there then to Darwin with out running out of fuel copy over"**

" **copy that Lucky charm, do you know the island name"**

" **Bright island" the crew look at Kate in shock**

" **copy that Lucky charm, we on our way. Thank you for radioing us, Hammersley out" then she put the microphone back. Then walk over to the radar**

" **X it's fifty miles at one two zero" bird said**

" **thanks, turn one two zero revolution two zero, zero, zero" the leader repeated what Kate said.**

" **Lieutenant, you should inform your CO of any changes of course plus about the may day" Walker said.**

 **Kate turn to him then look at her watch "five, four, three, two, one" then she turn to see Mike appeared on the bridge.**

" **X"**

" **sir we received a may day call from Lucky Charm, the skipper crew spotted black smoke from Bright island and was unable to go there so he called the may day. We will be there in an hour"**

" **Good work, captain has the ship"**

" **Captain has the ship" Kate said.**

" **commander you not going to reprimand lieutenant for changing course with out letting you know first" Mike turn to walker**

" **i know and trust lieutenant McGregor and it not the first time she done it. That one thing you got to remember and that is to trust your crew judgement" Mike walk over and sat in the captain seat, then Kate pass him the binoculas.**

 **When they were close to bright island, Mike send the boarding team since they could see the smoke coming from the beach. When they got to the beach Kate gave the orders when she stop talking when she saw who appeared**

" **Ms Cruise" Kate said in shock.**

" **It about time" she walk past them to get to the HRIB**

"D **utchy put out the fire will ya"**

" **Yes ma'am"**

" **charlie eight two, this is x ray eight two. We found one person on the island sir it Madeline Cruise" Every one on the bridge was shock**

" **copy that x ray eight two, was there any one else" Kate walk over to the HRIB**

" **Ms Cruise is there any one else on the island with you"**

" **No, lets get going, you wasting time here" she said anger.**

" **Charge eight two. Ms Cruise said there no one else sir"**

" **Ok copy, return to Hammersley"**

" **Yes sir and sir, it a ten"**

" **copy that X"  
**

" **what dose lieutenant mean a ten" Walker asked.**

" **sir it means stand clear of Ms Cruise, she must be piss off. If you get in her way, look out" charge said.**

" **Is she that bad" Walker asked**

" **sir the day you met Ms Cruise, she was a seven" bird said**

" **thanks for the warning"**

 **When the HRIB return, Hammersley set sail for Cairns. On the way Walker heard Ms Cruise yelling at the door of the comcen**

" **What going on"**

" **it's got nothing to do with you" then mike showed up**

" **what going on here"**

" **your RO won't open the door, and give me the e-mail I had sent to me few days ago" mike step ford and knock on the door**

" **RO" he called out. Ro open the door**

" **any e-mails for Ms Cruise"**

" **No sir, nothing came through for her sir"**

" **I don't believe you"**

" **you can check if that ok with you sir"**

" **Yes" RO open the door wider then return to his seat. He open the e-mail in box and slowly scroll down**

" **check you delete box" RO show her the delete box, it show no e-mail for her.**

" **Have you still got the first e-mail request"**

" **Yes ma'am" he show her it**

" **Re send the letter" Ro turn to Mike who gave a small nod. So RO resend it.**

" **Good let me know if there any replies"**

" **Yes ma'am" then she turn and walk out of the room.**

" **Good work RO"**

" **thank you sir" then Mike and walker walk out of comcen and walk back onto the bridge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

 **Three hours later Ms Cruise got what she wanted about Walker. From what she read about him and his secerty level. She read that he on Hammersley to oberve the crew on how well they work together. After finishing what she read she put the paper away then went to get some dinner.**

 **Bird who was dishing up dinner saw Ms Cruise, so she just gaver her, her dinner. Then she dish the next sailor dinner up. Later that night while she was having her dinner, dutchy pop in**

" **Hey chicken legs are you ok" she turn to him**

" **Just thinking"**

" **About what" he walk in and sat down**

" **Those clothes Ms cruise was wearing during dinner, where they the same ones she was wearing when you pick her up in"**

" **Yes, why what is it" Bird turn to the door since it was open and she heard a noise so she learn back and saw reflexion from the serving aera. She turn to Dutchy and pointed out the door. He nooded knowing that she saw some one there.**

" **It's nothing, i'm just tired, be been a long couple of weeks, So what are you going to be doing during your shore leave"**

" **vist family, you?"**

" **don't know depends on when i'm rostered on"**

" **ok" they talk till bird finish her dinner. They walk out together when they notice the coast was clear**

" **bird who was it that you saw"**

" **Ms Cruise, I saw her reflextion from the counter here"**

" **Ok what was it you where going to say"**

" **the day that she and the SAS left here I remember what she was wearing. The clothes are different to what she wearing now. And if she was stuck on Bright island, her clothes would be dirty, but they not and her hair would have been a mess and greasy, but it clean. She was missing for over two weeks" Dutchy thought about it and look at bird**

" **your right bird, let's go and let the captain know"**

" **sure after the dishes are done"**

" **sure" bird did the dishes then she and dutchy went to see mike who was on the bridge with some of the crew. Bird told Mike and Kate about the clothes and the way she look.**

" **That is interesting bird" mike said after thinking about what she said.**

" **sir the boat that call the may day, it said it was heading to darwin. Question is, there a boat called lucky charm or not" Dutchy said. Mike thougt about it and turn to RO.**

" **RO can you contact NAVCOM and ask them for any information about lucky charm"**

" **Yes sir" RO stood up and walk down to Com cen to contact NAVCOM.**

 **Every one carry on as normal and keep out of Ms Cruise way. Hour after RO contacted NAVCOM he recived an e-mail reply, so he open it and read what it said then he print out the informations, then he deleted it. Once done he left to find Mike who was in his cabin talking to Kate as they where doing there paper work.**

" **Sir, X" mike turn around**

" **RO"**

" **You will find this very interesting sir" RO past mike the sheet of paper.**

 **Mike read what it said then turn to RO "thanks RO"**

" **Yes sir" then he turn and walk out of Mike cabin.**

" **what is it" Mike past her the sheet of paper for her to read.**

" **Sank three months ago" Kate said as she look up after reading it. "you don't think" Kate said**

" **Bit of quinstdences don't you think Kate"**

" **I agree, question is what boat was it that was close to bright island"**

" **Who knows Kate"**

 **The next morning Hammersley dock, Once every thing was done, the crew started leaving for there two week shore leave. Mike, Kate and Walker went to see commander o'Connors about the may day, Ms Cruise and the boat.**

" **Mike what you saying is very interesting conceding Ms Cruise was missing for over two weeks. Question is how did she get to bright island?"**

" **We think that the boat they called the may day drop her off since there was no shelter and the size of the fire, it wasn't big enough to been seen three kilometers away. Kate and I talk about it. We think it was a set up from the begging since the terrorist knew where and when we were going to drop off Ms Cruise and the SAS team and they the guys seprate Ms cruise from the SAS and she was never tearagaded, only captain Jim roff and couple of his men. When they took ms cruise away, she never return. And when we found her she was wearing different clothing."**

" **Your right about that Mike, dose she know that the SAS has escape"**

" **No, but my guest she already knew cause she never ask about them when Kate and shore party return with Ms Cruise on board."**

" **Ok leave it with me, now go and enjoy your two weeks shore leave"**

" **We will and please no crash sailing. Most of the crew gone to vist family who lives out of state"**

" **No worries there Mike" He said smiling.**

 **Mike and Kate walk out of NAVCOM and they headed to Mike place first so he can sort his bags out then went around to Kates where they enjoyed a long hot shower together and spend few hours in bed making love and getting couple hours sleep. Later that night they meet up with the crew at the pub for drinks. They all enjoy there first night of shore leave.**

 **The next morning Mike and Kate flew to Tahiti where they spending a week staying at the intercontinental Tahiti resort and spa. They been looking ford to the hoilday for months. When they arrived and was in there room. They look around then they walk out side to a sea veiw**

" **It's beautiful Mike" she turn to him to see him looking at her**

" **Yes it is" he wrap his arms around her waite and kiss her which she did in return.**

" **Let's go and check the place out"**

" **Why not" They walk back in side and they got change then they left to check out the rest of the hotel and see what things they could do while there.**

 **Over the next few days they enjoyed them selves by going on different boat rides, snoking, diving, walking along the beach, checking out different shops. The night before they where due to leave, they where enjoying dinner at the out door resturant. The sun just set and the tourches lights where on.**

" **It been really wounderful Mike"**

" **Yes it has been Kate"**

" **tomorrow we return home"**

" **Yeah, at least we still got another week of shore leave"**

" **True, since it is our last night here, what shall we do" mike smile**

" **Well there is one thing I would love to do" kate smile**

" **you do"**

" **Yes" then he got up and step around the table while his hand was in his pocket.**

 **Then he held on to Kate hand as he got down on one knee. The others guests who was near by Saw Mike get down on one knee so they watch to see what will happen.**

" **Kate I love you... when I said i'll sort things out so we can be together and I have. But after what Maxine done, there no way I would of back down. I would given up the navy for you, for us Kate. We both know when we return, we would know the out come of the investagation. But no mater what happens, I will love you still and to prove and show how much I love you" He open the box with one hand "will you Kate Mcgregor agree to marry me"**

" **i love you to Mike, you had this all planed, the trip to here so you can purpose to me"**

" **yes so..." Kate lean ford and kiss him then said**

" **Did dutchy know about this"**

" **Yes he did he said he going to get us back together"**

" **He told me not to cancel the tickets, this trip if I did it would be the biggest mistake I would ever do, now I know why and... yes I will marry you"**

" **Yes" Kate nodded**

" **Yes" she said smiling.**

 **Mike got the ring out of the box and slip it onto her finger. Then he stood up pull her with him as they hug and kiss just as the people clap and cheer them on. When they broke appart they turn to see an aurdences looking at them. Ones at the closest table congradualted them, which Mike and Kate thank them before they sat down again.**

" **Do you like the ring Kate?" Kate look at her ring. It was one carrot priness cut diamond set in white gold setting with a three millmeter wide yellow gold band.**

 **Kate smile then look at Mike "i love it Mike"**

" **what do you say we return back to our room"**

" **Why not" they stood up and walk back to there room with there arms around each other.**

 **When they arrived in there room Kate got her phone out of her pocket then she turn it on "Kate what are you doing"**

" **Trust me" then she look up a name and press call since she got it on speaker phone**

" **dylan Mullholland speacking"**

" **Dutchy is X"**

" **Hey how your hoilday with the boss"**

" **It been great so far. The reason why I called is remember what I said about trying to picture you in cuipid out fit" Dutchy laugh**

" **Yeah I remember why about it" Kate turn to Mike**

" **the day we return, have every on on the boat deck, i'll text you so you will have ten minutes to get every one on the deck."**

" **no problems there X"**

" **but..."**

" **I don't like the sound of that but X" Mike trying not to laugh**

" **But when Mike and I arrived i'll be calling out for...cupid dutchy, and when I do you going to show up wearing cupid out fit" Mike burst out laughing**

" **your joking right" Dutchy said in shock**

" **No i'm not joking, so you got a week to find an out fit. Night dutchy"**

" **night X, boss" then they hung up**

" **You know the crew going to give him hell"**

" **Yes I know, so for now, what did you have in mind since we are here"**

 **Mike step ford and kiss her then pick her up and walk over and sat on the bed with Kate on his lap. When they broke appart for air "I like the way you think" then they kiss and slowly remove there clothes and made love that night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

 **The next day they flew back to Cairns after the relaxing week they had. When they arrrived in Cairns and got there bags. The turn there phones on to see a text message from NAVCOM. It was a crash sail message**

" **Mike" Kate said when she saw the message.**

" **I'll call them" the he made the call since they stop in one area.**

" **John, it Mike what going on... you bloody joking. Can you get some one else... no John most of the crew are out of cairns... i'm at the air port... Tahiti... ok thanks John... you want to see Kate and me, when... tomorrow... ok see you then" then he hung up.**

" **Mike"**

" **Madline Cruse"**

" **What you joking mike"**

" **No, John getting bendigo to take her and the SAS out to where ever she wanted to go."**

" **She not going to like that"**

" **no she not" then Kate cell phone rang, so she check the text message, it was appolgise message from NAVCOM for sending the message and remind the crew of date and time for sailing.**

" **Let's get out of here" mike said they got there bags and walk to the exit**

" **See you in an hour" Mike said**

" **sure"**

" **Bring your uniform, John want to see us in the morning"**

" **ok Mike" they kiss before getting into sperate taxis.**

 **Hour and half later Kate showed up at Mike place with an over night bag and her uniform. Soon as it was put away, they left to go into town for dinner and to buy few things for Mike place.**

 **The next morning they both arrived at the same time. Kate didn't wear her engagment ring but it on her dog tags. When they walk into the ball pen they saw commander O'Connor in his office with rear admiral from fleet command. They walk in and saulted the rear admiral**

" **commander, lieutant"**

" **sir" they both said at the same time.**

" **Please sit down" they all sat down with the rear admiral sitting in commander seat.**

" **Right after the investagation in what been going on in the past few months. Commander Maxine white has been charge for black mailing a navy officer Lieutant Kate McGregor, giving her information about about another navy officer commander Mike Flynn which has nothing to do with the lieutant as well giving the lieutant faulse information about commander Flynn. Because of this and her knowlage of a personal relashionship between leitant McGregor and commander flynn which she hasn't inform me about it but use it against you lieutant McGregor to black mail you in steed. for what she did was wrong and plus with you two having a personal relashionship. I've read both of your reports about when it started up and how you both put it on hold when commander Flynn was tempery asign back on Hammersley till a new captain was found" He look down at his notices then back up to them both.**

" **For that commander Flynn on behalf of the navy we are sorry that you were on Hammersley lot longer than you surpose to"**

" **I under stand sir"**

" **Now i've read lieutant commander Walker's reports about you commander and you Lieutant. From what he said about the two of you it a shame we don't have captain and XO who works well together as well know what the other is thinking or going to say. I am impress"**

" **thank you sir" mike and Kate said.**

" **As for your crew. Lieutant Commander Walker said nothing but great things, including what been happening with Ms Cruise and this teariest thing that going on. He has seen and observe many crews over the past ten years but he seen nothing compeer to what you crew have done commander and the way you two are with the crew. No wounder Hammersley made a name for it self in the past five years You must be prod commander Flynn"**

" **Yes sir I am"**

" **Now as for your posting commander flynn. I've spoken to the chief of the navy about this and he agree with me. We would like for you to stay on Hammersley cause of whats happening with this tearist thing and Ms Cruise. I know you want to be back here for your shore posting. But you are the best officer for this job and you have delt with Ms Cruise in the past few months." He saw the shock look on both Mike and Kate faces. He watch them look at each other with out saying a word then he saw Kate put her hand on to his knee**

" **Is there some thing I should know about?" they turn to the rear admirl**

" **Yes sir there is. As you know that there is some thing going on with lieutant McGregor and my self and you know we keep it off the ship... couple days ago I ask her to be my wife sir" Rear admiral raise his eye brows at Mike**

" **I see, this dose cause a problem"**

" **Yes sir. Now you know why I wanted my shore posting back"**

" **Yes I know." He sat back in the seat and think of some thing up then he sat ford.**

" **alright you both work hard and never cross the line while on board Hammersley. We do need you both out there. If your right which I know you are commander about Ms Cruise, i'm going to leave you both on board, if I transfurred either one of you now it would rasie a subsion with Ms cruise and she will try to have things done her way. Commander I want you and lieutant McGregor here to work quickly as possiable to get this tearist thing sorted out. Soon as it sorted out the better"**

" **Not just us sir, but the crew as well" mike said**

" **I agree. Commander O'Connors I want you to give what ever commander Flynn needs to help bring down this tearist group"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Good is there any thing else"**

" **Sir what about captain Roff of the SAS, he been working with Ms Cruise and probely dosn't know what she been up to"**

" **that is a good question leitant, do you think he on it with Ms Cruise"**

" **no sir I don't think so"**

" **commander"**

" **i agree with lieutant but we can't be to sure"**

" **that true, look I trust you both you both decided to tell the captin or not"**

" **yes sir" they both said. Then the rear admiral stood up then the three did as well**

" **On behalf of the navy I wish you and your crew the best commander"**

" **thank you sir" they shook hands, then he shook Kate hand. Then they saulted each other**

" **Enjoy the rest of your shore leave"**

" **We will sir" mike said.**

" **commander o'connos sir, how did it got with Ms Cruise and Bengigo" they all look at Kate then to commander O'Connors**

" **She wanted Hammersley as I was aware of she didn't like it that she had to use another patrol boat and was going to make a complant when she returns"**

" **She should be gratful that another patrol boat took her to where ever she wanted to go" mike said**

" **True Mike but why is she obsess with Hammersley"**

" **you will have to ask her that...sir" Kate said**

" **Good point. Enjoy your shore leave and congradulaions on your engagement" O'Connors said**

" **Thanks John"**

" **thank sir" mike and kate said at the same time. They turn and saulted the rear admiral before walking out of his office. They talk about what happen and other things when they got home.**

 **Over the next few days Mike and kate spent it doing normal things. The morning they arrived on Hammersley Kate had already sent text message to Dutchy ten minutes earler. When they walk onto Hammersley the whole crew was there except for dutchy.**

" **You all woundering why you here." Mike said**

" **We here to tell you that i'm staying on as captain of Hammersley for a short while longer" They saw the shock looks on there faces**

" **Fleet command want commander flynn here cause of the tearist threats and dealings with Ms Cruise. Once it delt with commander Flynn will be back at NAVCOM and we will be getting a new captain" Kate said**

" **We under stand sir, ma'am" Charge said**

" **You got our surport sir, X" Bird said. Then the others agree.**

" **Another thing as you all know about Kate and me there is some thing we need to tell you all"**

" **and share" Kate said Mike and kate look at each other then grin**

" **Cuipid Dutchy" Kate yell out.**

 **Every one was confuse then bird sarted laughing then wolf whisle. Every one turn and laugh then wolf whilse when dutchy appeared from behind the HRIBS walk over to them all wearing cupid out fit**

" **Ok settle down" Mike said grinning while shaking his head**

" **I know you woundering why dutchy dress up like that"**

" **Yes" the crew said grining.**

" **couple months ago Dutchy notice I was up set so he talk to me and I told him that I broke up with Mike and the reason why. He told me not to give up and not to cancel my plans with Mike. He said cupid dutchy going to fix every thing" Kate said**

" **Dutchy spoke to me and told what was going on and he said the same thing to me"**

" **Dutchy spoke to me and told me not to cancel our plan cause it would be the biggest mistake and to trust cupid dutchy it would be wouth it" Kate said**

" **Dutchy was right and he did get us back together" Mike said.**

" **thank you dutchy" Kate said**

" **your welcome ma'am. Boss did you do it" Mike smile**

" **Yes I did purose to Kate" Just as mike said it. Kate raise her left hand for every one to see. Every one clap, cheered and congradulated them.**

" **Ok, ok every one we leave in half an hour" Mike said**

" **sir who idea was it to get dutchy to wear the out fit?" Two dads asked**

" **Mine" Kate said grinning**

" **Ok every one back to work and Dutchy to get change" Mike said**

" **Yes sir and congrats to you both"**

" **thanks dutchy" they both said as every one headed to one of the doors while talking and laughing.**

 **Half an hour later Hammersley left port and headed out to sea for three week patrol. They all talk and laugh about what they did on there shore leave including mike and Kate tell the crew where they went and how he purpose to her. Some of the crew contact other formal crew members about the engagment.**

 **When they return from there busy patrol, the crew got the night off before sailing the next day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

 **Over the next four months the crew been busy with mays days and FFV. Plus dealing with Ms Cruise. Kate and dutchy notice she was getting text messages and mystory phone calls.**

" **X, notice that Madline getting number of text messages"**

" **Yes and phone calls"**

" **We got to find out what they are"**

" **How"**

" **I'll distrate her, you check the messages"**

" **Ok" They walk to Kate cabin where MS cruse is staying also.**

 **Kate went and hid while Dutchy went to talk to Madline. When they left the cabin they where heading to the bridge. Dutchy mange to give Kate a signal before he and madline walk around the corner in the coidoor.**

 **Kate quickly walk into her cabin to look for the phone. When she found it, she quickly check the messages. Then she sent a blank text to her phone. When done, she put it back the way it was. Then she quickly walk into the bathroom and close and lock the door when she heard Madlline returning to the cabin.**

 **Kate check her phone and got Madline cell phone number. She flush the toilet then pretend to wash her hands. Then she unlock the door and open it**

" **Ms Cruise"**

" **Lieutant" Kate went and lay down on her bed and pick up her book to read while Madline walk out of the cabin with phone in hand. Kate waited for a minute when Bird knock on the door**

" **come in" then the door open**

" **X"**

" **Yes bird" she walk in just as Kate got up from her bed**

" **dutchy ask me to ask you did you find any thing" Kate got her pen and paper then wrote down the name of the two boats and Ms Cruise cell phone number then she pass bird a piece of paper**

" **give it to mike, it ms cruse phone number and name of two boats"**

" **Ok" bird hid the note. Kate got back onto her bed**

" **i hope we can find these boats soon"**

" **same here bird" Bird turn around and walk out of Kate cabin and went to get dinner on.**

 **When bird was perpearing dinner Mike showed up to make two cups of tea. "sir" she slip him the note**

" **What this"**

" **Ms Cruise phone number and name of two boats. X manage to check ms Cruise texts and the two boats names was mention."**

" **thanks" he pocket the note then finish making the drinks. When finish he left to Kate cabin when he saw RO**

" **RO" he stop and turn to Mike**

" **sir"**

" **Here hold this" Mike pass him one of the mugs. Then he pull out the note and pass it to him**

" **Get this to NAVCOM, is MS cruise cell phone number and find out every thing on the two boats" then he took the mug from RO hand.**

" **I'll get onto it right now sir" then he turn and walk down to Comcen where he made the call while Mike went to see Kate.**

 **Mike used his boot to knock on Kate door "come in" Kate said**

" **Kate can you open the door please" mike waited then the door open**

" **Here I brought you a cup of tea." Kate smile as he pass her the mug**

" **thanks, just what I needed" she took a sip of her hot drink**

" **I got your note, I got RO to contact NAVCOM about the boats"**

" **Ok"**

" **did you get a chance to check out any of the messages"**

" **From what I saw the attack is any day. From the messages I saw there a mention of semtex and cases."**

" **Cases" mike said**

" **Yes but don't know what it means"**

" **Ok, hopefully NAVCOM can work it out"**

" **If not them... us"**

" **Yeah." They walk out of Kate cabin and walk up to the bridge talking about other things.**

 **Half an hour later RO walk up onto the bridge and walk out to the side deck where Mike is since they spooted a FFV. "Sir here the information about the two boats"**

" **thank you RO" Mike look at the papers then over to the FFV when he and RO heard**

" **charlie eight two, we found four men on board with radiaion burns" RO and Mike was shock**

" **Are you sure X"**

" **Yes sir, Swain and I found a geiger counter,. It reading show that the men are comtamanated sir"**

" **copy that X" then he turn to RO**

" **Inform NAVCOM of this RO"**

" **Yes sir" then he turn and walk back in side.**

 **Hour later the men was down in aster where swain and bird was looking after the men the best they could when Dutchy and Kate walk into talk to the men. When they return to the bridge Mike was there giving the order to heading to a location where they would be sinking the boat then head to Cairns.**

" **what did you find out" Mike asked**

" **they had passagers on board, they notice that the men was protecting the two cases. When the men had a chance last night they open them thinking it was money." Kate said**

" **they where disappoint when there was nothing of value but metal rods"**

" **hot rods" RO said**

" **where are the passagers now"**

" **they went to location where the men and the two cases was transfurred to another boat late last night" Kate said.**

" **Cases" mike said while thinking**

" **sir... cases, that was in the text messages" Kate said in shock as she look at Mike**

" **Dity bomb" Mike said then turn to RO**

" **Get me NAVCOM"**

" **Yes sir" RO said**

" **question is where the target" Dutchy said**

" **good question Dutchy" Mike said.**

 **He spoke to John about what they been told from the men and the text messages from Ms Cruise phone. After they sank the boat, they headed back to home port. Mike went to see John then headed home where Kate was cooking dinner.**

" **How did it go with commander O'Connors" Kate asked**

" **he been on the phone with fleet command, they contacting chief of the navy about this"**

" **Ok what about text massages"**

" **Having problems with ASIO agenty. They are tight lip about giving out any information about any of there agents"**

" **don't they know what going on"**

" **I don't know Kate"**

 **the next morning Kate went to ASIO head quarters in Carins. She went right to the top. "Lieutant McGregor it great to see you"**

" **Agent Baxter, it good to see you, thank you for seeing me"**

" **no problems, please sit, what can I do for the navy" they sat down**

" **I need you help"**

" **with what"**

" **Madline Cruise"**

" **Ah thought so. You know we don't give out any information"**

" **I know that, but this is serous sir" He look at kate and sat ford**

" **You want me to give you information about Madline cruise"**

" **not just about her. Text messages and phone numbers from her phone"**

" **I can't do that, it classified you of all people know that" Kate look down at her hands then look up to the man she known when she was in Sydeny before transfurred to Cairns five years ago.**

" **Agent Baxter... Kerry... Madline cruise is a double agent, she working against both sides" He look at kate in shock**

" **no way in hell she is" he stood up angery.**

 **Then Kate stood up "Kerry she is, I saw some of her text messages, it mention semtex and cases, we didn't know what it was till yesterday. The cases are radio active the metal rods are radio active . You put them together..."**

" **dirty bomb" Kerry said in shock**

" **Yes, there also mention of two boats. We learn that they belong to a hiring bussness here in Cairns." Kerry sat down in shock. Then he move files around then he pick one up and pass it to Kate.**

" **This came yesterday, the cases your talking about they where stollen last month. They got cesium one three seven radio active istoop which is used in nuckclear power plants" Kate open the file and read what it says as she sat down**

" **four cases" she said**

" **Yes, with that and semtext is enough for two bombs" Kate read every thing, then close the file and past it back to him**

" **How did you know it was agent Cruise"**

" **Little things that wasn't adding up and the terrorst that we been order to track down, number of them was killed for what reason we don't know. The bombing on Samru island. She knew about the bombing and knew Hammersley was in port. We almost lost a crew member cause he was in the building when it blew up."**

" **If we knew that there was going to be a bombing and ship in in forin port we would of inform NAVCOM strate away" kerry said in shock.**

" **Question is what else is she keeping from ASIO"**

" **Good question, there was some thing else, what was it... ah yes, she went on a mission with the SAS and they where caught"**

" **Yes, the SAS manage to get away and active there emergenty becon. Ms Cruise wasn't with them. The rebals took her away day after they where catupred. What was interesting was that the SAS said the the rebels knew that the SAS and Ms Cruise was going to be there, and which side of the isalnd they where landing. The rebals took the group by surprise minutes after landing on the beach. But what was intersting was we found Ms cruise two weeks later on another island and wearing different clothing. Plus the boat that called the may day to tell us about the smoke coming from the island. The name of the boat, went down in a storm two months earler. Plus the size of the fire, it wasn't big enough to been seen three miles away and there was no shelter build and the clothe ms cruise was wearing was clean" Kerry thought about it**

" **that is interesting did she say how she manage to escape from her captures"**

" **no"**

" **Look i'll see what I can do, have you got her cell phone number" Kate pull out piece of paper and past it to him**

" **thanks, i'll let you know soon as I know what going on"**

" **thank Kerry" then her cell phone rings so he got it out of her pocket and answer it**

" **Kate McGregor hello... Yes Mike... when...Ok... your joking, ok Mike see you on Hammersley... alright" then she hung up then stood up**

" **sorry crash sail" He stood up**

" **I under stand, next time we catch up perhapes lunch"**

" **Sure"**

" **and you can tell me about your finacee" He said smiling**

" **Perhapes i'll interduce you to him"**

" **Why not. Soon as I get any thing i'll send them to you"**

" **contact commander o'Connors from NAVCOM he can contact me"**

" **dose he know"**

" **yes he dose" they walk to the door where he open it for Kate**

" **thanks for you time"**

" **any time and good luck"**

" **thank you and you to" Kate shook his hand then turn around and walk out of his office.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

 **When she walk onto Hammersley with her sea bag she saw Jim there**

" **hello Kate" he said grinning at her**

" **jim, your here for the terrorist thing"**

" **yeah, how are you"**

" **i'm good thank, I better go and get change"**

" **sure talk to you later" Kate went and got change then she went and saw Mike who was in his cabin.**

" **mike what going on"**

" **MS cruise, she got information about the cases" Kate walk in and close the door.**

" **mike I spoke to an old friend from ASIO. He is alarm about what MS cruise done and I know about the cases, he got copy of the report about it yesterday. There are four cases of cesium one three seven radio active istoop which is used in nuckclear power plants. There enough with enough semtex for two dirty bombs" mike look at Kate in shock**

" **what, two bombs"**

" **Yes from what I read, if one bomb gose off it would be worse than the world war two attack on Darwin"**

" **We got to find them"**

" **i know. We talk about Ms Cruise and what been going on. He going to help us out much as he can plus checking all her reports."**

" **Why her reports"**

" **Her missing for two weeks when we found her on bright island, the bombing and atempted bombing on Hammersley. Kerry said if the agent knew he should of inform NAVCOM since a patrol boat was dock at port"**

" **I hope he can help us"**

" **Same here Mike"**

 **Half an hour later Hammersley left port to head north since that is where Ms Cruise wanted to go. Hammersley started boarding different boats which came up clean. When they follow a FFV, Ms Cruise try to intervence**

" **We should enore this boat it a what a FFV"**

" **i am the captain of this ship and we are checking all boats" Mike said as he turn around just as Kate called for hands for boarding staions.**

 **When the HRIB where close to the FFV they where fired apond, but they manage to throw tear gas onto the boat. When they got on board the fire figh was stiil going on. When they took down the men Kate radio to mike before she and Dutchy went down below deck**

" **Strange that those men aren't forin fishmen" Kate said**

" **I agree X"**

" **i wounder what on this boat that they are protecting" Kate said just as dutchy open a box**

" **I got your answer X" Kate walk over and look in the box.**

" **that semtex, where the other half" She said then she and dutchy look around as she reported to Mike about what was found.**

" **you know dutchy Ms Cruise didn't want us to board this boat, out of the eight boats that we boarded she never said a thing till we came across this boat"**

" **you think she know about it"**

" **Yes I do, come on let's head back"**

 **when they return to Hammersley with the semtex, they tow the boat back to port. Kate was getting a brew when Mike found her.**

" **you did good today X"**

" **thanks, have you spoken to dutchy"**

" **no why" Kate step closer to Mike**

" **don't you find it strange that Ms Cruise didn't want us to board the FFV out of all the boats we boarded"**

" **I've notice it also, I got RO to find out who the owner is of the boat"**

" **ok" they walk back up to the bridge while they talk about what was found.**

" **Ah sir I got an idea, I could get there GPS and get RO to to pull any darter off it"**

" **It a long shot, do it"**

 **RO and two dads left the bridge and went over to the FFV where they got the GPS then return with it. RO was able to get the darter off it and return to the bridge with the lap top.**

" **I got every thing off the GPS sir but you will find this one interesting it was deleted from the GPS but I was able to retreve it sir" RO said.**

 **Mike and Kate was looking what was on the lap top and talk about it just as Ms cruise and dutchy return from back of the boat. They talk about what was found and where they are heading. Mike, Kate and Dutchy notice the look on Madline face with out her knowing about it.**

 **When it was time both HRIB'S left to go up the river where they found a shack. When they check it out there was a man in there with radiaion burns. He killed him self. Kate and Jim check the shack and found information showing that Sydney is the targate. So they return back to Hammersley with the body. They where talking on the bridge about it when they heard from RAAF about a boat heading north east**

" **Get the cordants." mike said.**

 **RO repect the cordants and relies it where they intercept the FFV. So they head there at the top of the green. When they where close the boarding team left hammersley and headed to the boat. When they boarded the boat and check it out they found two cases of radio active rods in them when there beepers start beeping when they walk into the room and saw the two cases. So Mike got the crew to send the men back to Hammersley while Dutchy and Kate took the boat back to Cairns.**

 **Mike contacted commander O'Connors about the two cases. "Mike that is good news but I recived a report that the semtex was stollen, it was a full crate"**

" **full crate we only saw half."**

" **and two out of the four cases."**

" **that not good"**

" **No it not but I spoken to agent Baxter, he sent me every thing that Ms Cruise has done and he sent all text messages plus he had her phone tap since he spoken to lieutant McGregor yesterday"**

" **that great news"**

" **she made a call couple hours ago, she told the person which direction your going"**

" **thanks for informing me of this, we will be in port in couple of hours"**

" **Another thing Mike the boat your team boarded, it one of the two that was in Ms Cruise text message"**

" **i know, that means there is a bomb and it on the other boat and we are the decoy"**

" **it looks like it, see you when you return fair winds" then they hung up.**

 **Mike return back to the bridge and sat down in the captain chair while thinking.**

" **Commander Flynn" Mike turn to Madline as she step ford**

" **i want to intergate the men"**

" **no your not"**

" **I have every right to"**

" **you can wait till we back in port" Mike turn and look out to sea.**

 **Ms Cruise turn and walk off the bridge. When she did Mike turn to charge "Charge let me know if Ms Cruise go down to the aster"**

" **will do sir" Mike look out to sea for couple of minutes.**

" **Sir" charge said. Mike got up from his seat and walk over to the moniter to see what Charge is seeing**

" **Are you recording this"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **I don't have much time, did you past the cases over" Ms cruside asked**

" **Yes and he already got the semtext"**

" **will it be ready"**

" **Yes it will be ready on time"**

" **good you done well" then she turn around and walk out of the Aster.**

" **she behind it" charge said**

" **Yeah it looks like it. RO ford the recording to NAVCOM"**

" **Yes sir" RO stood up just as charge pass him the pen drive then walk down to the comcen.**

 **When they return back to port Jim and madline left hammersley just as Dutchy and Kate return "there is another bomb" mike said**

" **you where right X" dutchy said**

" **how much time"**

" **Next twenty four, fourty eight hours"**

" **i hope we can find it sooner" kate said**

" **i agree" mike said as they walk onto Hammersley.**

 **The next morning Hammersley left port like all the other ships including ones from Darwin and sydney since all ships are on high alert after they where inform on the dirty bomb. Agent baxter was on the phone to his contact who been montering Madline cruise phone when the guy called him**

" **Kerry I got great news, the phone number that been used in the past few days, I was able to locate it, it is statoner just south of Cairns"**

" **Can you give me the cordants"**

" **sure" then he read out the cordants**

" **thanks mate"**

 **then he hung up then called commander o'Connors, when the lieutant wouldn't get the coomander he hung up then he called Kate cell phone. Every one on the bridge was worried about what been going on when Kate phone rang so she answer it**

" **Kate McGregor, hello"**

" **Kate it kerry, has Ms cruise been getting text messages in the past hour"**

" **Hey, i'm busy right now and yeah that would be great where" she walk over and took pen from her shoulder pocket and took mike note book that was next to him and opening it it**

" **Ms Cruise is close by"**

" **Yes what was the address"**

" **the cordant are" then he read out what he wrote down. When mike saw them he look strate a head**

" **it would be great to catch up"**

" **good luck Kate"**

" **thanks talk to you soon" then she hung up**

" **Every thing ok X" mike asked**

" **Yeah it an old navy friend, he in town for few days"**

" **Should I be worried" Kate smile**

" **no, he married"**

" **Ok" Kate rip the paper then fold it and put it in her pocket just as Ms Cruise phone rang so she walk down the steps while answering it. Kate walk over to the radar and type in the cordants**

" **Sir, it fiftten miles from here at one six zero"**

" **Swin turn one six zero slowly"**

" **Yes ir turning one six zero" then the ship slowly turned. When they were close**

" **sir I got other plans on radar"**

" **Stop engines"**

" **Stopping engines" Swain said**

" **Call boarding stations, i'm coming with you, you take thunder and i'll take lightening. RO get hold of NAVCOM and give them our persision"**

" **Yes sir" RO said just as hands to boarding station was called over the PA system.**

 **When they all grear up Mike told every one who going on what HRIB. When they walk to the back of the boat Ms Cruise was there "what going on"**

" **We boarding a boat that we been after, we got an opportuinty to get it"**

" **Why not later"**

" **Cause this boat is dangerest boat, that all you need to know Ms Cruise" Mike said just as he got on board.**

 **Minute later both HRIBS headed to the boat while Ms Cruise walk up onto the bridge to see what was going on. She could see the boat in the distants then walk over to where a leader is following both HRIBS and not having it on the boat in question.**

 **When the guy on the boat heard boats heading towards him he walk out on the boat deck to see two HRIBS heading towards him, he relies it was the navy, so he went down and actervate the timer then went up top and turn the engine on and move it full throater then he sent a text message.**

 **Then he pick up the gun and fired at the boarding team. They fired back till they shot the guy. When they boarded the boat two dads went up top to stop the engine while kate mike and jim went down below deck when they saw the bomb**

" **It been actervated" jim said**

" **Can you disarm it" Mike asked jim check it over**

" **Yeah but there not much time"**

" **what need to be done" Kate asked**

" **cut the white wires that would seprate the cases from the main bomb" Kate turn to mike**

" **We can do it"**

" **Kate"**

" **We can die trying Mike"**

" **ok every one back on the HRIBs and head back to Hammersley"**

" **I'll turn the boat ans head out to deeper waters" kate said as she went up to the wheel house.**

 **Every one else was back int the HRIB Kate turn the boat and headed out to sea since they where close to land. Then she went down and stood next to Mike with clippers in hand**

" **Lets do this" mike said" then they started cutting the white wires while both HRIBS return back to Hammersley.**

 **When they return to the bridge they saw RO and bird got Ms cruise on the ground with her hands pin behind her back as she yes yelling at them**

" **what going on" Dutchy asked**

" **This" bird show dutchy the text message "Navy found me you bitch, you trader, actervating timer now" Charge and Dutchy stood Ms cruise up after RO and bird stood up**

" **It's over" dutchy said**

" **It not over, there no time to deactervate the bomb" She said.**

" **Well then you may as well watch the show like the rest of us" Dutchy said**

" **where commander Flynn"**

" **He and the X are on the boat trying to deactervate the bomb"**

" **there no time" she said with a smirk. They all watch and waited.**

 **RO was talking to couple of patrol boats who just shown up and stop. Mike and Kate cut the white wires then removed both cases from the bomb**

" **sorry Kate" Kate look at the timer it showed fifteen seconds left**

" **Grab the case, count and jump" she said as she grab her case. Mike did the same then follow Kate to the back of the boat where they jump into the sea while holding onto the cases while counting down in there head.**

 **The ships that was close by to Hammersley saw in horror as the boat exspoded in front of them. "did they get off" Charge asked Bird who was looking at the EDO when the boat exspoded turn to charge**

" **they did jump with the cases but... I don't think they made it" she started to cry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

 **Two dads walk over and held her in his arms as the crew look on in shock. Bird turn to look at the EDO when she saw two yellow green life vest pop up**

" **they alive" Bird yelled every one look to see them**

" **Send the HRIB" charge said every one was happy Dutchy ran down and got into the HRIB as he yell out to lower it into the sea. Once in the sea he drove to where they are.**

 **When Kate surface and gasp for air after she counted to thirty while under water, she let go of the case after fifteen second then she pulled her life vest which cause her to surface. She look around to see Mike just surface**

" **mike" she yell out then swam over to him. Mike turn around and smile when he saw Kate swimming to him**

" **Kate" he said just as she stop in front of him.**

 **They both hug the best they could then they manage to kiss as they heard the HRIB showed up.**

 **When Dutchy reach them they where kissing which made him smile "charge eight two, they are alive and giving each other mouth to mouth" Dutchy said on the radio which cause Mike and Kate to pull appart and turn to him.**

 **He help them back on board then he drove back to Hammersley just as the other patrol boats sounded there horns. Mike and Kate gave them a wave while grinning. When they were close to Hammersley the whole crew was on the back of the boat cheering them on. Once the HRIB was back in it spot. Mike and Kate got off to be greeting by the crew then dutchy got off.**

" **Dutchy go and suited up, got to get the two cases out of the sea"**

" **On to it sir" then he went to get his wet suit on while Mike and Kate went to have a quick shower and got into dry clothes.**

 **Then they find out what happen to Ms Cruise. When they walk into the aster she was there in shock when she saw who walk in "it over Ms Cruise, I recived word from NAVCOM the other men that also involve have been arrested"**

" **I knew you where good commander Flynn, I didn't relies how good"**

 **Mike and Kate walk out of the aster closing and locking the door. Then they went to the bridge where Mike spoke to the captain on the other patrol boats. When the HRIB return with dutchy and the two cases. Hammersley return back to Cairns with the patrol boats behind them.**

 **When they where dock and Ms Cruise handed over to the police Mike went to NAVCOM while Kate and crew finish up with there work before heading to the pub for celebrations.**

 **When the other ships, fleet command, chief of the navy and the prime minster recived word that the threat was over, they where all please plus learn which ship stop the tearist attack close to Cairns.**

 **That night it was on the news about what almost happen up in Cairns, the name of the ship that stop the attack that was close to shore. Over the next few days it was in the paper including Mike and Kate name was mention since they where the ones who disable the celium from the main bomb. Hammersley crew got four day shore leave before leaving for two week patrol.**

 **They where please to go out on patrol when they and there families was getting number of phone calls and was unable to go shopping cause of the media. When they return they knew about the speacil award cermony in which number of officers and sailors from the other patrol boats that in port as well families of the Hammersley crew going to be there.**

 **The day of the cermony Mike and Kate where in her living room. "Kate are you ok"**

" **Yeah with every thing that been happening in the past few months it been crazy"**

" **Yeah and this weekend going to be more crazyer" Kate smile**

" **Our wedding"**

" **yes" he step ford and held on to her hands while looking at her**

" **When I get a chance later today i'll talk to rear admiral Thomas about my shore posting"**

" **It won't be the same with out you on Hammersley"**

" **I know but when you do return, thinking about early nights and long showers" he said as he wrap his arms around her waiste**

" **Mmm I like them also" She said as she wrap her arms around his neck as they both kiss till Mike cell phone rings which cause them to brake appart.**

 **He got his phone out of his pocket and look at it "Navy got no sence of timing" Kate saw it was from NAVCOM just as Mike answer it**

" **mike flynn, hello... yes sir... when sir... yes she here with me... yes sir ten minutes... yes sir" then he hung up**

" **mike"**

" **cheif of the navy want to see us before the cermonry"**

" **Well we better get going"**

" **Yeah" they kiss once more befor walking over to where there hats are and pick them up and walk out of Kate place and got into Mike car. Then they drove to NAVCOM.**

 **When they arrived and walk into the ball pen, there was number of top officers there including captain Steve Marshel. When Steve saw them walk into the room he walk over to them. "Mike, Kate"**

" **Steve"**

" **sir" they said at the same time.**

" **You two sure the top talk at fleet command in the past month" Steve said smiling**

" **We know Steve"**

" **I'm not just talking about the dity bomb, i'm talking about your up coming wedding. You sure know how to shock people Mike" mike grin**

" **Well people did think that I was married to the navy"**

" **After this weekend you won't be"**

" **True"**

" **Mike, admiral waiting for us" Kate said**

" **We better go, talk to you after Steve"**

" **sure" Mike and Kate walk over to where the chief of Staff is. When they where close they saulted him which he did in return.**

" **commander, Lieutant thank you for coming in"**

" **You wanted to see us sir"**

" **Yes follow me" they follow the admirl into a private confance room.**

 **Where he walk over to a computer and did some typing then he stood back just as the large screen on the wall turn on. Mike and Kate was shock to see who it was.**

 **Ten minutes later admiral, Mike and Kate walk back out and into the ball pen when every one there clap and smile at them. Steve walk over to them "you knew about this Steve"**

" **Yes I did Mike, you will have to tell me what happen"**

" **i will"**

" **Crew going to be shock" Kate said**

" **Yes they will be" Mike said. They talk for few more minutes before it was time to leave.**

 **When they arrived on the docks, Mike and Kate went to talk to the crew for few minutes till it was time. They all line up next to Hammersley while ther families guests and the SAS who was involve to the tearest case was also there. The chief of the navy as well rear admiral from fleet comma** **nd said there speaches.**

" **Acts of great heroism or conspicuous gallantry in action in circumstances of great peril, I here by reward commander Mike Flynn and Lieutant Kate McGregor of the royal austrlian Navy the cross of valour" the rear admiral said.**

 **Then he step ford in front of Mike where he pin the medal on him, then they saulted each other. Then he step a side till he was in front of Kate and did the same thing. After they saulted The rear admiral return to his spot just as the governer genral step up to the podiem.**

" **It's a great honor to be here today to give these two officers there metal for risking there lives which could have been the worse distaer in Austlrian history. Commander Flynn and Lieutant McGregor has done not only the navy but this country prod. In honor of Lieutant McGregor hard work, her dercation, her devosion, honor, honesty, courage,** **integrity and loyalty, I here by promoted Lieutant Kate McGregor to Lieutant commander McGregor" He then step ford till he was standing infront of Kate where he pass her, her in rank insiga and ID badge.**

 **Kate saulted him which he gave her a nood before returning back to his spot. Then Mike step ford to the podium where he said his speech about the crew of Hammersley. When he finish he look at Kate which she did in return. Number of officers look between Mike and Kate then they saw Mike smile.**

" **Her magersty queen Elizabeth the second and his royal hinest Prince Phillip has congradualted Lieutant...commander McGregor and my self for heroium act in what would have been the worse terrorist act in history. Prince Phillip also sends his congraulion to the army SAS and crew of HMAS Hammersley for there months of work in taking down number of personal who are connected to the terroist group. For that on behalf of prince Phillip and queen elizabeth the second the group of SAS under captin Jim Roff and crew of HMAS Hammersley are all to recived the group bravery citation" Mike said which shock the Hammersley crew.**

 **Mike return back to his sport while the goveren general step ford and pin the bronze glit sprig wattle on each of the SAS and Hammersley crew members. When finish, he return to his spot and have Mike the order.**

 **Then Mike gave the orders for the right turn then Jim gave the orders then petty officer did the same then Mike yelled out "dis...Miss" then every one relax then they all gather around Mike and Kate to congradulted them.**

 **Hour later every one went to NAVOM to one of the lage rooms that been set up for morning tea. The crew talk to others as well the SAS for a while. Mike and Kate was talking to number of officers. The crew ask Mike and Kate about the queen and prince Phillip which they where able to answer.**

 **Couple hours later the Hammersley crew and the army SAS where change in there cilves and at the pub eating and drinking. Mike and Kate was last to show up, when they walk out side with thre drinks, the Hammersley crew cheer them on.**

 **Every one enjoyed them selves, share funny story or two which had every one laughing. Mike and Kate left few hours later for dinner in town then walk along the beach just as the sun starting to set. Then they went to Mike place for the night.**

 **Few days later it was Mike and Kate wedding. Every one was looking ford to it, including Mike family. Every one showed up at the bontanic gardens where the wedding was held. They please it a beauitful fine day for it since the last three days it was raining.**

 **There was about two hundred guests at the wedding. Even some of the old crew whoed up for the speacil day. When Mike and his grooms men showed up in there uniforms. They greeted there guests till it was time.**

 **When it was time every one saw Chole, Swain daughter and Mike niece and two nephews walking down the isle. The boys where wearing sailor suites while the girls where wearing ivory scope necline dress with tulle skirt and clover green band with bow on the back. They where wearing heart shape yellow gold locket necklance that Kate got for them and crystal tiaias and carrying small ivory baskets with green bows on it and got mix white flowers in them. When they reach the front. The brides maids started to walk down the isle.**

 **They all wearing clover green full leanth scoope neckline dress that flow down to an A line skirt. They where all wearing green emrald and crystal tiaras. They all wearing single pearl on yellow gold chain and was carrying bouqet of mix white flowers. When they reach the front, the music change then every one stood up and turn to see Kate walking down the isle.**

 **Kate was wearing ivory strapless A line full lenth dress with tulle skirt. She was wearing crystal tiara and douple vail. She was wearing pearl necklace and earing. And she was carrying a tear drop bouqet of mix white flowers. When she reach the front she past her bouqet to Nikki who is her matrin of honor. Then she turn and held onto Mike hands just as the cermony begain.**

 **Every one watch as Mike and Kate say there wedding vows, sign there marriage licence and kiss which cause every one to cheer. When it was over every one got up and walk around and congradulated Mike and Kate.**

 **Ten minutes later there was number of photos taken before guests started to leave for the recepion at the Carins cruise liner Termial where the reception is being held. While most of the guests went there. The bridal part went to navy port and onto Hammersley where number of photos was taken before they went down to the beach where more photos was taken. Then they all left for the recpion.**

 **When they arrived, the groomsmen where aheard with there swards rasied and cross over for an arch just as Buffle yelled out the arch commands. Every one turn and clap just as Mike and Kate walk under the archway and into the building where every one clap. Just as they walk past buffer and Dutchy, they both lower there swards and wake Mike and Kate back side as the arch team yell out**

" **go Navy" causing Mike and Kate jump then turn to them all. They shook there heads while grinning then turn to each other then they step ford and kiss which causing a lot of cheering and wolf whisling from every one. When they broke a part they turn to every one while smiling. Then they step ford to talk to some of there guests. Every one enjoy there evening with food, drinks and number of funny stories and speeches.**

" **Ladies and gentlemen as all know who got Mike and Kate together... Well there is one sailor who did every thing he could think of to keep them together. Well ladies and gentlemen... cupid Dutchy" Nikki said in the micophone.**

 **Then every one look around then laugh when they saw eigth men wearing cupid outfits and wearing Dutchy face mask just as cupid song started. Every one wolf whisle, clap and cheer the men on as they dance to the song. When it was over. They all remove there mask to see it was the hammersley crew. Mike and Kate laugh so much tears was forming in there eyes.**

" **So what do you think ladies, don't you find hammersley sailors cupid sexy"**

" **YES" all the women yelled out while laughing.**

" **Ok boys you can go and get change" nikki said laughing. The guys left to get change while every one talk about what just happen.**

 **When the guys return, Mike and Kate cut there five teir wedding cake then they walk to the dance floor where Mike remove the garter while the men cheer him on. Once removed and was on a chair he flick it over his shoulder. When he turn around he laugh when he saw it was charge who caught it.**

 **Then he help Kate up on the chair. When the women was ready, she turn around and tost her bouqet over her shoulder. Then she turn around to see Bird was the one who caughter it. When Kate was off the chair and Dutchy move it back to the table.**

 **Mike and Kate started the evening with the first dance. Then it was charge and bird who join them. When the song finish, they went to pick some one else. Every one enjoy there night. Mike and Kate left just after one and went to Hilton hotel where they are staying the night.**

 **Later that morning, they went to Mike place first in a taxi so Mike could take care of his bags and uniform. Then they went to Kate place so she could do the same. When she got her bags, they left to the air port where they where flying to London where they going to meet the queen and Prince Phillip in person.**

 **The navy is paying for the air line tickets and accomadation for Mike and Kate while they going to be there for three days. When they arrived at the ritz london hotel where they would be staying. Since they arrived that evening. They went out to a resturant for dinner and went to one of the pubs for drinks before returning back to the hotel for the night.**

 **The next morning There was a knock on the door, so Kate went to see who it is. "Yes"**

" **Lieutant commander Flynn ma'am we have orders by her magasty the queen, we are here to escout you and commander flynn down to waiting car whom will be taking you to meet the queen" Kate could see three other men in suites and wearing ear pieces**

" **Kate who at the door"**

" **It the queen secerty Mike, they here to excourt us" Mike appeared**

" **Here" He pass her, her hat**

" **thanks Mike" She put her hat on just as Mike did, then they walk out the door closing and locking it.**

 **Then they walk towards the elevators. Mike and Kate notice that two men in front of them and two behind them. When they walk out of the elevator and walk towards the exit they notice number of staff and guests looking at Mike and Kate.**

 **Once out side they got into the SUV with one of the men getting into the passager seat and the other three got into the other two cars. Then they where on there way to the palace.**

 **When they arrived there and was check over, they where escourted to where the queen and prince phillip is. They notice that the media was there waiting for them. Mike and Kate stood at attention and saulted them both then shook there hands and Kate did a slight bow of her knees to the queen while Mike did a slight bow to her.**

 **They talk for a minute then turn to the camera for photos. Then they all sat down and talk for an hour then they walk into another room for lunch. Mike and Kate spent four hours with the queen and Prince phillip before returning back to the hotel where they got change then went for a walk and did some sight seeing.**

 **That night it was on the news showing them meeting the queen and prince phillip. Plus the queen said her speech about the almost terrorist attack on Austliran soil and how Mike and Kate risk there lives to disable the dirty bomb. Mike and Kate was shock when what the queen said.**

 **The next morning when they read the morning paper it was on the front page. 'Royal Austrlian Navy husband and wife heros' there was a photo of Mike and Kate with the queen and prince phillip.**

" **Crew going to be shock" Kate said**

" **yes they will be alright"**

 **Later that morning they headed to the air port and back home. When they arrived at Mike place they sorted out there bags then they went around to Kate place where they pack all her things up since the place was fully furnish condo that she was renting.**

 **When they return back to Mike place they put every thing away then they went out to dinner and got some food for home then they return back home for the night.**

 **The next day they went looking for a house since Mike place was only a two bedroom home. When they found the house they both love, they sign the papers strate away and Mike put his place up for sale. When they walk out of the rearler estate they where smiling.**

 **Mike call his lawer about the house he and Kate brought. They where able to see him that afternoon. That night they celebrate with romantic dinner at home and an early night since Hammersley was leaving the next morning for it patrol.**

 **The next morning Kate got to met her new XO since she the captain on Hammersley. Hammersley left for a month patrol. The crew got to met there new XO and they talk about there shore leave including asking Kate questions about metting the queen and prince phillip.**

 **Two weeks later Mike took couple days off since he was moving into there new home. John O'Connors stayed on and shared CO with Mike and Mike on stand by for acting captain on any ships if another commander or lieutant commander can be found.**

 **Month later it was Madline cruise court case. It lasted for over a month. She and the ones that Hammersley arrested was found guilty and was sentinces to life in prison.**

 **Year after Mike and Kate where married the austlrian prime minster and his wife was on his way to meet the queen and prince phillip when he phone rings so he saw it was his depty prime minster sending a text message, so he open it to see a message and a photo. He smile at it and showed his wife who also smile at the message. When they got to meet the queen and prince phillip and after the interduction.**

" **Your magasty, Prince phillip, I recived a text message from Grame Thomas my depty prime minster I though you would like to see" he open the photo and the message then showed it to them**

" **They look formila" the queen said**

" **You met them a year ago. They stop a terroist attack in austlira. They risk there lives in disabling a dirty bomb your majasty"**

" **I remember them. They just got married" Prince phillip said**

" **Yes they did"**

" **Send them our congradulation" the queen said**

" **i'll past it onto the personal"**

" **Shall we have tea" queen said**

" **Yes your majasty" they walk into the next room talking about other things.**

 **In the text message it said 'commander Mike Flynn CV and Lieutant commander Kate Flynn CV anounce the safe arrival of Micheal Dylan Flynn (6 pounds 3 ounces) and Kathy Jane Flynn (6 pounds 5 ounces) on the 14 Feburary 2013' Then it show a photo of Mike and Kate hold twins in there arms hours after birth.**

 **The end.**


	11. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Cupid Dutchy**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
